custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hadrika
Hadrika is a Vortixx weapons dealer who worked with a group known as the Assassins' Guild and operated from the village of Kahu Koro on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Like most other Vortixx, Hadrika was created by The Great Spirit Mata Nui and placed in Xia. There she began to work in the realm of weapons manufacturing, beginning with a low level job. After completing the rite of passage of scaling The Mountain, Hadrika gained a higher-ranking job and began to oversee the creation and sales of weapons, namely firearms. Hadrika retained this position for many years, all the while growing her knowledge of dealings and manufacturing. She eventually became involved with an illegal program intended to deliver incredibly dangerous weapons to threatening individuals throughout the Matoran Universe. Plans for this program, however, never quite came to fruition, and very few of the planned weapons were created and fewer were delivered to clients. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Makuta Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot destroyed, Hadrika was one of the Vortixx who survived and migrated to the newly-reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Hadrika followed several other unknown Vortixx to the city of New Tajun which was at the time still being constructed, as she believed her knowledge of manufacturing would be useful in the scholarly city. While her companions were able to find a place manufacturing tools to sell to the city's inhabitants, Hadrika's reclusive personality drove her away from interactions with others. She eventually left the city to search for a purpose elsewhere. Under unknown circumstances, Hadrika became involved with a group known as the Assassins' Guild. This group's motives, members, and purpose are unclear, but it is known that Hadrika began to work with this group. Alongside other Vortixx with similar issues as she, Hadrika directed a covert weapons manufacturing program. Hadrika's role was eventually changed from overseeing the creation of weapons to distributing said weapons to various criminals across the major continent of Spherus Magna. This may have been tied to the Assassins' Guild. Events of Mastery's End Hadrika later decided to find a more permanent base of operations for her dealings. She, alongside various hired mercenaries, mostly Skakdi, captured a small village South-East of New Tajun by the name of Kahu Koro. A skilled mercenary by the name of Extinguisher was assigned to her to provide protection and watch over her dealings. Some inhabitants of Kahu Koro were killed, but most were imprisoned to potentially used for ransom. Hadrika took up residence in the village's observatory tower, where the prisoners were kept. During her time here, she was known to have several meetings with unknown cloaked figures that came and went from the village on a regular basis. Eventually, a group of Toa known as the Twelfth United Toa Team was sent to investigate Kahu Koro. Unbeknownst to Hadrika, the team managed to infiltrate the guarded village through an old unused well. The Toa entered the observatory tower mostly unimpeded, and made their way to Hadrika's chamber. When Hadrika was confronted by the Toa, she quickly signaled to Extinguisher, who resided in a nearby building. She began to talk to the Toa in order to buy time, mentioning the Assassins' Guild to confuse them. On Extinguisher's signal, she broke the window behind and leapt out of it just as the mercenary burst through the opposite wall. Hadrika was slightly injured in the fall. She made her way to one of her lieutenants, intending to gather her Skakdi forces to defeat the Toa team. Two Toa, Mulian and Rereta, had left the fight with Extinguisher and found Hadrika before she could fetch reinforcements. They managed to detain her using Rereta's psionic abilities. Hadrika awoke to find that Extinguisher had failed and was now dead, and that the thugs in the village had surrendered. Backup from the Capital Cities soon arrived to help rebuild the village. Hadrika was eventually taken from the village to be imprisoned and questioned in Matoro City. She was escorted initially by five of the six members of the Toa team, but three of them eventually parted ways to return to their own home cities. Hadrika was eventually left with Coprollex and Mulian. Shortly before they would reach Matoro City, the group stayed at an inn overnight. Hadrika was kept in a secure cellar, with no hope of escape. The next morning, however, Mulian awoke far earlier than Coprollex, and decided to prepare for the journey ahead to that when Coprollex awoke the group could leave immediately. He escorted Hadrika outside and watched over her. When Coprollex finally emerged from the inn, Mulian was momentarily distracted. Hadrika drew from a hidden compartment on her armor a small protosteel dagger, which she used to stab Mulian several times. The Toa of Plasma's wounds were fatal, and he quickly died. Coprollex immediately used his elemental powers of Stone to detain the Vortixx once more, holding back his rage and want of vengeance. Hadrika, alongside Mulian's corpse, was soon placed in a carriage to be delivered to Matoro City. Upon her arrival, the Vortixx was imprisoned in a high-security cell. Abilities and Traits Like most Vortixx, Hadrika is manipulative and somewhat cruel. She avoids interactions with others when possible, with the exception of delivering orders. She is typically aloof and arrogant. Despite these traits, she still feels empathy for others, and although she is typically okay with causing them minor harm, she tries to avoid killing or seriously injuring others. Hadrika has been known to wield a large variety of Xian weapons, particularly firearms. As she works in the domain of weapons development and manufacturing, she tends to wield the newest and most potent technology, not attaching herself to any one model as others may do. She carries several protosteel daggers in hidden compartments in her armor. Trivia *Unlike most other Vortixx, who wear black and/or silver armor, Hadrika is clad in white. The reason for this is unknown. Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First appearance Category:Vortixx